Arigato, mister
by nonowriting
Summary: the teenager looked at the young girl on the ground. "Do you want revenge?" Itahina, fluff.


**Arigato, Mister**

A small child, only ten, ran down the darkened streets, small tears streaming from her eyes that shone like pearls. The painful words kept echoing through her head.

'_Useless' _

'_Weak' _

'_A disgrace'_

'_**Disgrace'**_

The girl raced wildly through the snow, desperately seeking a way to drown out the words.

The words of her father.

'_Disgrace'_

'_Pitiful'_

'_You're worthless'_

'_**Worthless'**_

"I'm not worthless! I'm not!" She shouted as she raced down the street, not aware of the figure clad in black that heard her. The small form finally sank down in exhaustion at a snow bank by the side of the road.

"not worthless. I'm not… I'm not…" She mumbled, but her words sounded broken. The black figure that had been following the small girl's desperate flight walked up to her.

"No, you're not." He said when he was standing in front of her.

The girl looked up, startled by the teenager's sudden appearance.

"W-what?" she stuttered out.

"You are not worthless." The boy repeated.

The young girl was stunned, left speechless. For once in her life, someone was telling her she wasn't worthless. That she wasn't pitiful. That she wasn't a disgrace.

"Whoever says otherwise is wrong." He continued. He didn't know why, but there was something about the girl that pulled at his heart. He didn't want her to cry anymore.

'_Someone thinks I'm not worthless. I'm not worthless__**. I'm not worthless. **__Arigato, arigato, arigato, mister!'_

The boy looked at the child's eyes as she stared up at him with those clouded pearls as shock gave way to adoration and devotion.

"Arigato, mister." She started crying again, this time tears of joy. A true, heartfelt smile formed on her face, and she beamed, as beautiful as an angel.

"Arigato, arigato, arigato…" The 'thank you's continued as she shakily stood.

As the 'thank you's petered out, the teen suddenly said,

"Do you want revenge?"

"r-revenge?" The girl stuttered.

"Yes. Revenge against those who would call you weak." The teenager looked as the child shivering before him slowly came to a decision.

"Yes." She slowly responded, the stutter gone in need to make her words clear. "Please mister, help me prove my worth." She said, determination clearly visible.

"Good. Only promise me one thing." The boy stated, approval clear in his tone.

"A-anything, mister." The girl stated, still shivering from the cold despite the large coat she wore.

"Come with me. Wherever I go, you must follow me." He said, the seriousness of his comment told that it was a lifelong promise.

The girl suddenly grinned. "Of course, mister. But one thing…"

The boy was silent; she took it as an invitation to go ahead.

"I want to be useful to you."

The boy extended a hand and the girl reached out and took it, marking their promise.

"What's your name, mister?" she asked, and found herself looking into rose-colored orbs, almost hypnotized with their beauty.

"Uchiha Itachi." He stated, not once allowing his eyes to drift away from hers.

"Hyuuga Hinata." The girl stated as she walked away with him, and that night they painted the town red.

**Hello, people! I'm back! But no pointless smut this time! This time my story has a PLOT! (Gasp)**

**To those who don't get it, Hinata was going through abuse at home, being called worthless and stuff, until she believed that she truly was worthless, and in an effort to escape it all, she ran away, and found our beautiful Itachi! She is completely devoted to him right now, because he told her she wasn't weak or anything like that. She goes with him for above reasons. Hinata's really not weak; she just can't harm her family so she seems weak because she won't strike. Tonight, the lost her love for her family, and gained undying love for Itachi, who told her revenge is fine and thus, she goes with him. If your still confused, feel free to ask questions.**

**This is a one-shot, but if people like it I'll put more chapters. I changed my screen name, too, I was lazy she wolf, but started feeling like I had too many pen-names, so I changed it to the one I have on deviantart.**

**Japanese words:**

**Arigato= thank you**

**Uchiha= Fan**

**Itachi= weasel**

**Not sure what Hyuuga or Hinata means…**

**And now it's time for~ According to Word!**

**Uchiha Itachi= China Itchy**

**Hyuuga Hinata= Huge Piñata**

**But it gets arigato right… odd…**


End file.
